Justice League Assemble
by A-BOMBLIKEABOSS
Summary: The League has been betrayed by one of their own. They have been captured and imprisoned forced to watch as their planet is invaded once again. They wonder if they will ever be able to stop them. But hope arrives in the form of six heroes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people, A-BOMBLIKEABOSS here with a new story. I own nothing and in this story, when our heroes get to JL, they are staying there. So let's do this.**

**(Marvel Universe) Manhattan, New York**

"Give it up, Skull!" Captain America said as he and five other heroes, Spider-Man, Iron Man, Thor, Wolverine, and Hulk had been fighting Red Skull and three other villains, Abombination, Loki, and Green Goblin. The three villains were currently unconscious while Red Skull was about to pull out a gun when he was hit I the face with Captain's America's shield, knocking him out. Several minutes later, the authorities showed up as the heroes looked at each other.

"So what do we do now?" Wolverine asked as he sheathed his claws. Iron Man was about to reply with a joke when something popped up on his sensors.

"Guys, I'm getting a strange reading on my sensors!" he said as a bright light started to surround them.

"What magic is this?" Thor asked as they disappeared, never to be seen again. At least, never again in their universe.

**( DC Universe) Metropolis**

It was chaos in Metropolis. People were running around scared for their lives as the Thanagarians were causing mayhem, they were so engrossed in attacking the humans, they didn't notice the bright light that flashed in an alley. One Thanagarian was about to shoot a civilian when his gun was hit by a strange sticky substance as it was pulled away from him.

"Really, Tweety, screwing around with Sylvester wasn't enough for you?" a voice asked as they looked to see a man in a red and blue suit with what looked like a spider on his chest. The Thanagarian who had his gun stolen glared at the human as he charged at him when he felt a burning sensation in his side as he felt something smack his face. When his vision cleared, he saw the human he tried to attack, a man in a red, white and blue suit with a star on his chest and an A on his mask wielding a circular shield with the same colors and a star in the center, a blonde haired man wearing Viking gear with a hammer in his hands, a giant green skinned monster with purple pants, a man in a yellow and black suit with three metal claws coming out of both his hands, and a man in red and gold armor with a circle in the center standing near the unconscious bodies of his companions as the one with the shield smacked him in the face knocking him out.

"Where are we?" Captain America asked Iron Man as he shrugged.

"I don't know, nothing's coming up about this place." Iron Man as Spider-Man picked up a newspaper.

"Hey guys, look at this." he said as he showed them the front page.

"Justice League captured by Thanagarians. What the heck is the Justice League?" Wolverine asked as Iron Man looked up and saw a ship.

"Don't know, but I'm betting they're in that thing." lhe said as he pointed at the ship. Captain America nodded his head as he looked at the other heroes.

"Alright, our priority is to rescue the Justice League, whoever they are." he saidthey everyone nodded as he held his shield up high and gave their famous battle cry.

"AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!"

**There we go, just wait until next chapter. How will the League react to a raging green monster, a feral individual with a taste for violence, a Norse god of thunder, a super soldier from WWII, a wisecracking web slinger, and a technological one man army? A-BOMBLIKEABOSS out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people, A-BOMBLIKEABOSS here with another chapter, we're having them take down the Thanagarians with extreme awesomeness. Also to describe the six Avengers, Thor looks like Chris Hemsworth Thor, Robert Downey Jr. Iron Man, Chris Evans Captain America, Mark Ruffalo Hulk, and Andrew Garfield Spider-Man, and comic Wolverine.**

**Spidefan626: Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not pairing them together, I'm pairing Spidey with Donna Troy as Wonder Girl**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING**

**Chapter 2**

The six members of the Avengers were currently flying up to the ship they saw, though Hulk was jumping. Iron Man was carrying Cap while Thor carried Wolverine and Spider-Man by hanging on to Thor's hammer with a web. As they landed, the birdman aliens they had encountered before attacked them. Wolverine was cutting their weapons and punching them as he caught several scents like his friends as he kicked a Thanagarian in the stomach. "Cap, I got some scents, they might be the League!" he said as Cap looked at him.

"Alright, take Iron Man and Spider-Man with you!" he said as Wolverine nodded his head and signaled Iron Man and Spider-Man to follow him as they ran for a room that looked like a prison room.

**As this is happening…**

Six members of the Justice League, some of Earth's greatest heroes, had been defeated. They were all restrained in ways that those who had powers could not use them. All of a sudden, they heard shouts and gunfire as a Thangarian flew through the room, with what looked like a white substance stuck to his body pinning him to the wall. They looked at where the web came from and saw Spider-Man, Iron Man, and Wolverine looking at them.

"You guys the Justice League?" the one in yellow asked in a deep gruff voice. (Steve Blum) Superman nodded his head as claws made of metal seemed to extend out of his hands as he cut Batman and Lantern free. "Web head, Shell head, get the others out." He said as the one in red and blue helped Diana and Superman while the one in red and gold helped Flash and J'onn. Diana looked at the red and blue man and asked, "Who are you?" He looked at her before answering.

"The guy in red and gold is Iron Man, shorty here is Wolverine, and I'm Spider-Man. Who are you?" Spider-Man asked as she looked at him.

"People call me Wonder Woman. The one with the S is Superman, the dark one is Batman, the green man is Martian Manhunter, the red one is Flash, and the one not wearing a uniform is Green Lantern." she said as she could've sworn, she saw a smirk underneath his mask.

"Green Lantern, well where is the green?" he asked as all of a sudden, lightning flashed by them as Thor appeared.

"Friend Spider-Man, it is good to see you and the others have found the League." Thor said, as a Thangarian was about to stab him when Mjolnir hit him. Thor smiled as it flew into his hands. "The Captain says we must leave now!" he said as they saw a circular shield fly by. Then saw a green monster smashing a group of Thanagarians as they saw Iron Man grab Wolverine and flew into the sky.

"Those of you who can fly, grab someone who can't! This is going to be a wild ride!" Spider-Man said as Thor grabbed him and flew off as Superman grabbed Batman, Wonder Woman grabbed Flash, and Martian Manhunter grabbed Green Lantern as Hulk grabbed Captain America and jumped off. When they got to the streets, they hid in an alley. They then discussed on how they had to move around without their costumes.

"Whoa, you know who I am, but what about those guys?" Flash asked pointing to the six Avengers. Wolverine immediately glared at him, making him flinch a little.

"Yeah, don't trust the people who saved your hides." Wolverine said as Captain America pulled off his mask to reveal blonde hair with blue eyes as he looked at Wolverine.

"That's enough, Logan!" he said as Wolverine growled, but pulled off his mask to reveal black hair that seemed to stand up and blue eyes that held a feral rage in them. They then saw Spider-Man pull off his mask to reveal a teenager with brown hair and eyes that showed he had seen the worst of the worst. Iron Man then pressed a button on his wrist as his suit began to detach itself from him as it shrunk into a suitcase revealing a man with black hair, a mustache and blue eyes. Hulk then took a deep breath as he shrunk into a scrawny man with brown hair and green eyes. He looked at his pants and then to the others.

"I'm going to need new clothes." he said. Later after everyone got some clothes, they split up into groups. Thor went with Green Lantern, Hulk and Wolverine went with Martian Manhunter, Spider-Man went with Batman and Wonder Woman, Captain America and Iron Man went with Superman. When Spider-Man, Wonder Woman and Batman got to Wayne Manor, they were greeted by Alfred who guided them to the library as they entered the Batcave. Spider-Man felt like his mind had shattered to pieces and repaired itself in just a second when he saw the vehicles and tech. He was about to touch the Batmobile when Batman smacked his hand.

"Don't touch anything." he said as he nodded his head and slipped back into his costume. Later, everyone else showed up as Iron Man set the suitcase to the ground and pressed it with his foot as it opened up as he put his hands through two slots as he attached it to his chest as it spread across his body until his helmet covered his head. The other Avengers then slipped into their costumes as Thor held up Mjolnir and his armor covered his body.

"Alright, what do we do now?" he asked as he detected a Thanagarian entering the cave as he spun around and shot a repulsor in the direction as a red haired woman fell to the ground. "Thought you said this place was secure." he said to Batman as Banner transformed into the Hulk and pinned Shayera to the ground.

"Bird Lady in cave, Hulk smash?" he asked Batman who shook his head.

"No, let her explain why she's here." he said as Hulk let her go and backed away. Shayera then looked at the six Avengers as she wondered who they were.

"Who are you six?" she asked as Captain America looked at her with his shield raised.

"Why should we tell you, what are you even doing here?" he asked as Iron Man aimed his hand at her.

"You better make it quick." he said as she explained how she was told that her people would protect Earth but found out about a hyperspace bypass which she explained what will happen when they use it. Batman shook his head as he explained to the heroes a plan he had. As they left the Batcave, Spider-Man noticed Shayera give Green Lantern a green ring and when he put it on, his clothes became a green suit with a lantern symbol on the center. When they left the manor, more Thanagarians attacked them, but they quickly defeated them. When Flash, Wolverine, Hulk, Spider-Man and Batman got into the ship, Flash pressed a button, which fired a laser at Captain America as he raised his shield, blowing up. The League then glared at him as the smoke cleared to show that he was still alive with his shield smoking. He stuck up a thumb signaling he was okay as he got into the ship.

**All right, there we go! In the next chapter, I'm going to pull a little time skip to a day or two after the invasion (Cause I'm LAZY), have the Avengers explain their origins, settle in this New York and have the League ask them to join** **the League, have them socialize with some of the heroes, have Spidey tortured/embarassed by the female community (If you have any ideas, tell me which heroine, and what to do) and then we'll have the "Initiation" episode with Cap, Spidey and Wolverine joining for that one. Let me know what you think in the reviews or PM me. A-BOMBLIKEABOSS out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people, A-BOMBLIKEABOSS here with another chapter. In this one, we'll have the Avengers explain their origins, get settled in New York, and join the League. Lets do this. Also, I own nothing.**

**Chapter 3**

It has been a day since the Avengers found themselves in a new reality, with new superheroes and villains; they were sitting in Batman's manor with the League looking at them.

"Now, where did you six come from?" Batman asked as Captain America looked right at him.

"I believe we come from a parallel reality like yours, only difference is heroes and villains are different, and some of the cities here don't exist." Captain America said as Batman looked at J'onn.

"Is he telling the truth, J'onn?" he asked the Martian as he nodded his head.

"Yes, Captain Rogers is a super soldier from World War II, Thor is a Norse God of thunder, Logan is a mutant born his claws, but they were enhanced in the Weapon X program, Peter Parker is a high school student who was bit by a radioactive spider, giving him his abilities, Dr. Banner was involved in a testing of a gamma bomb which he was caught in the blast, turning him into the green behemoth you see, and Tony Stark is a former weapons developer who was captured by terrorists but managed to escape with a suit of armor he made, which he upgraded into the armor you see now." J'onn said as Batman absorbed the information.

"Show us." he said as J'onn looked at him with shock on his face.

"What? You didn't say to-" he was cut off.

"Show us." Batman repeated as the Martian sighed and his eyes glowed red as he linked their minds together, showing them the memories of each individual.

**Play Two Steps From Hell- Heart of Courage**

(Captain America)

They saw a scrawny man being beat up by a man outside a 1940s movie theater. They then saw the same man step inside a capsule as it closed, sealing him inside. They saw it reopen to reveal him taller and muscular as he stepped out. They saw him try to save a man, only for him to fall to his demise. They then saw him fight a man with a red skull. They then saw him fly a plane down into the ice, freezing him in the ice.

(Iron Man)

They saw Stark riding inside a jeep as the one in front exploded, making them stop. They then saw him get caught in an explosion by one of his own missiles. They then saw him making a giant suit of armor as he fought his way out of the cave. They then saw him making a new suit that looked like the one he was wearing now, only it was silver. They then saw him fight a giant suit of armor as he had a woman push a button that short circuited his chest piece and killed the man in the giant suit. They then saw him fight a man with electric whips and a man wearing the silver suit they saw. They then saw him and the same suit only different colors and armed to the teeth fighting the same man and blew up the garden they were in. They then saw him fight with Captain America and, Hulk, and Thor as they fought an unknown alien race in New York. They then saw him fight a man who seemed to be on fire with dragon tattoos on his chest.

(Hulk)

They saw Banner looking at a computer terminal and saw him looking at a young man in the field as he ran out to get him to safety. They then saw the bomb explode and catch Banner in the blast as it switched to him as the Hulk fighting a monster.

(Thor)

They saw Thor in Asgard walking as people cheered for him as he kneeled in front of a man with a gold eye patch, who they assumed was his father. They then saw him fighting blue giants that shot ice at him as it switched to him being shot through a portal, which smashed him into the desert as he smacked into a car. It then showed him regaining his powers as he fought a giant silver suit of armor as it shot lasers out of its eyes. They then saw him fight a man with a golden helmet with horns.

(Wolverine)

They saw Logan go through the Weapon X program as his bones were coated in Adamantium. They then saw him fight a group of villains as it switched to him stabbing a red haired woman. It then showed him in Japan fighting a giant robot that looked like a samurai.

(Spider-Man)

They saw him get bitten by a spider, which then switched to him kneeling by a man's body.

"Uncle Ben!" he screamed as it showed him beating up a man, but when he saw who it was he stopped. "You." he said as it switched to him fighting a giant humanoid lizard. It then showed him fighting a man channeling electricity, a man made of water, a strange looking woman, a man wearing a hideous costume on a glider, and a man with four metallic arms on his back as he tried to save a floating car containing civilians.

(End Memory)

The Leaguers blinked and held their heads as they remembered everything they had seen. They looked at the six Avengers.

Superman felt a great sense of respect for the six heroes. They were once regular people, well not Thor, but they had chose to form a team of heroes as they risked their lives everyday to defend their world.

Batman felt respect for the heroes and felt that he could relate to Peter, he lost his parents at a young age, his uncle died from a street thug. Yet when he tried to help, he was branded a menace by the press. He knew what that was like.

Green Lantern at first wasn't sure what to think of the heroes when he first saw them, but when he saw them in action, he knew they had experience. But what he saw told him that they were not to be messed with.

J'onn felt a high respect for all of them. Peter lost most of his family at a young age. Steve woke up to a whole new generation where most of his friends and family were dead, but he quickly adjusted and became the hero he was during the war. Thor was arrogant once, but learned compassion after being sent to Earth and though he fought his brother Loki, he still cared for him to try to get him to stop. Banner was hunted by his world's military, but he never tried to kill anyone, and he managed to control the beast inside. Logan knew nothing of his past, but that didn't stop him from doing what he thought was right. Tony lived with the burden of knowing the weapons he created to protect people were instead used to kill them, so he stopped making weapons and created the Iron Man armor to help the people. In his eyes, these men would be legends.

Diana felt a great sense of respect for the six Avengers. They risked their lives to keep their planet safe from all threats. No matter what happened to them, they would always make sure to succeed in the fight. For that, she would wonder what they would do now.

Flash was silent for a second, before voicing his thoughts.

"From what I saw, you guys are damn heroes in my book." he said as he smiled. Captain America looked at them and nodded his head.

"If it's alright with you, we would like to continue being heroes in this reality." Captain America said as Superman nodded his head with a smile. He then extended his hand.

"We look forward to seeing how you adjust." Superman said as Captain America grabbed his hand and shook it.

**3 months later**

Steve and the others were sitting in their apartment, which happened to be owned by Bruce Wayne, who they knew as Batman. He had helped them forge identities with his technology in the Batcave. Steve was a former soldier in the military and had gone through his entire service and retired. Peter was a high school student whose parents died when he was young. His uncle had died of a gunshot and his aunt had died of old age. James "Logan" Howlett was a soldier in the military who had served with Steve and the two became great friends. Thor was Donald Blake, a former doctor who had retired after three years of working. Tony was an engineer at Wayne Enterprises, though he wasn't happy about that. Banner was a scientist who specialized in gamma radiation, but later took a job at Wayne Enterprises. Steve sat on the couch watching the TV until Peter called him.

"Cap, we've got some Metas robbing a bank! There's two heroes trying to take them down!" he said as Thor walked down the stairs with Mjolnir in hand.

"Then we shall assist them!" he said as he changed into his armor. They heard metallic footsteps as they turned to see Logan in his suit and Tony in a red and white armor. (Mark 42)

"Let's get going!" he said as Thor grabbed Logan and flew off as Peter slipped into his uniform.

"I'll call Banner and let him know where to go!" he said as he jumped out the window and swung away. Steve then pulled on his mask as he picked up his shield. Tony then picked him up and flew off.

**Several Minutes Later**

Peter was swinging with Thor, Logan, Steve, and Tony as they saw a big pale man with ragged clothes and a man in a blue suit that appeared to have the ability to control magnetism fighting two women. The first was covered in green flames and the second had white hair and was wearing a navy blue outfit and seemed to control ice. The man in blue threw a pole at the green woman as she fell to the ground as her flames died to reveal a woman with a serious liking for the color green. Peter immediately swung down and scooped her up just as a fire hydrant was about to hit her. She looked up at him with surprise.

"Who are you?" she asked with a Brazilian accent as Peter landed on the ground and let her go. Tony then landed beside him as he let Steve go.

"I'm Captain America, ma'am, that's Iron Man and Spider-Man." he said as Thor and Wolverine landed next to them.

"Could you tell us who theses two are?" Wolverine asked as he unsheathed his claws.

"That's Solomon Grundy and Dr. Polaris. I'm Fire and that's Ice." Fire said pointing to the woman in blue. Ice then joined them in looking at Polaris and Grundy.

"How are we going to take down Grundy?" she asked with a Swedish accent as Steve smiled.

"Don't worry, we've got back up coming." He said as Polaris picked up a truck and threw it at them as they rolled or flew out of the way and it hit a man as everyone saw it crush him, but the Avengers knew Polaris made a HUGE mistake. As Fire and Ice were about to attack Polaris, a loud roar was heard. They then saw the truck fly right past them as it hit Grundy as they looked to see the Hulk with an angry look on his face. Captain America smiled. "That's our back up." He said as Hulk walked toward them and stopped beside them as Steve raised his shield. "Take them down!" he said as they charged the two villains as Hulk tackled Grundy and the two began a fistfight.

"Hulk smash big man!" Hulk said as he punched Grundy's face.

"Grundy kill you!" Grundy said as he head butted Hulk. Captain America threw his shield as Polaris smiled and tried to stop it, but it hit his hand.

"Ah!" he said as Steve caught the shield. Tony was shooting Polaris in the sky with his repulsor beams as Fire joined him in the skies. Peter shot a web into Polaris's face as Wolverine kicked him but unsheathed his claws, not wanting Polaris to know of his claws so he would go through the pain of having his bones twisted around. Thor then threw Mjolnir as it smacked into Polaris sending him to the ground. Thor then summoned Mjolnir back to him as he summoned lightning and shot it at Polaris as Fire and Iron Man joined in as it sent Polaris back into a wall, knocking him out. They then saw Grundy fly past them and land next to Polaris, also knocked out as they turn to see Hulk, smiling triumphantly. They all smiled as well, as the police showed up. The Avengers were about to leave when Fire and Ice stopped them.

"Thanks for showing up when you did." Fire said as they nodded their heads.

"Just doing our jobs, ma'am." Steve said as Iron Man grabbed Steve and flew off. Wolverine gave them a two-finger salute as Thor picked him up and flew off as Hulk jumped away leaving Spider-Man behind as Ice smiled at him.

"Thanks, for helping us." Ice said as Peter nodded his head and swung off. When he got back to the apartment, he saw the others and the League in the room as he was confused.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked as Superman smiled.

"We've finished repairing the Watchtower, and we're thinking of expanding, so we've come to ask you if you would be the first heroes join the new Justice League." Superman said as the Avengers had looks of shock on their faces.

**Yes! They're going to join, did you like the interaction I gave with them and Fire and Ice? Should I have more interactions with the hero community? If so, let me know who you want in the reviews or PM me. A-BOMBLIKEABOSS out. Also, guess where the last bit of Peter's memories are from. You get a free cookie if you do.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello people, A-BOMBLIKEABOSS here with another chapter. Lets do it.**

**Chapter 4**

Steve, Peter, Logan, Thor, Tony, and Banner were standing in the new Watchtower looking at the heroes inside. They still remembered what happened after they were asked to join the League.

**Yesterday...**

Peter was the first to break out of his shock.

"Did you just ask us to join the League?" he asked as Clark nodded his head.

"Yes, we're thinking of expanding, so we thought we'd start out with you six." he said as Steve smiled.

"We'd be honored to join the League," he said as he extended his hand, which Clark grabbed and shook it.

"Well, do you have any recommendations on who else should join?" he asked as they all nodded their heads as Tony activated a hologram, showing Fire and Ice.

"Yeah, Fire and Ice." Tony said as they explained how they fought alongside them when Grundy and Polaris were trying to rob a bank. Clark nodded his head.

"Okay, we'll try to contact them." he said as he pressed his hand to his ear. "J'onn teleport us to the Watch Tower." he said as they were surrounded by a light before reappearing on a platform that appeared to be in space. They looked around to see windows, computers. Steve, Tony, Hulk, Logan, and Thor told Peter they were going to look around as they left while he perched himself on the railing. He then heard the sound of the teleport platform as he turned to see Wonder Woman with Fire, Ice and five other female heroes. The first had dark skin and was wearing an orange suit with a totem amulet on her neck. (Vixen) The second was a blonde woman in a black strapless top that showed some cleavage with fishnets and a black jacket, and had a black choker around her neck. (Black Canary) The third looked like a female magician with a top hat, fishnets, and a white shirt, bowtie, and black jacket. (Zatanna) The fourth was a raven-haired woman with a mask covering her face wearing white and purple with a crossbow on her hip. (Huntress) The fifth was a girl that looked like a teenage version of Wonder Woman wearing a red one piece with a gold belt and lasso, star earrings, silver bracers, and black boots. (Wonder Girl/Donna Troy) Fire and Ice smiled when they saw Peter as they approached him.

"Spider-Man, I see you decided to join the League, did the others accept as well?" Fire asked as Peter nodded his head.

"Yeah, Cap, Thor, Iron Man, Hulk, and Wolverine left to look around." Peter said as the other heroines that showed up on the Watch Tower were confused to who he was.

"Excuse me, who are you?" Donna asked as he looked at her.

"Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man." Spider-Man said extending his hand as she grabbed it and shook it.

"Donna Troy, or Wonder Girl, pleasure to meet you," she said with a smile as she felt that this man was unlike the ones she was taught about. He then looked at the others and introduced himself. He then saw the platform reveal Flash, and more heroes. (S.T.R.I.P.E, Stargirl, Doctor Light, Dr. Fate, Red Tornado, Question) They then introduced each other as more heroes appeared and then Green Lantern and a man wearing green with a bow and quiver containing arrows appeared as Spider-Man immediately had memories of Hawkeye. He shot a web and swung over to them as he saw Steve, Hulk, Thor, Logan and Tony walking out of a hall. They then saw Superman and the other founders walking up to a platform and Superman gave a speech as he then called over the six Avengers as they stepped onto the platform.

"You're probably all wondering who these six are, we thought the same thing when we first met, but these six were able to rescue us and help us take back Earth. J'onn will show you their memories so you know who they were in their reality." Superman said as J'onn eyes glowed as he showed every hero the memories they had seen. They felt the pain and sadness Peter felt when his uncle died. They felt the rage in Banner's mind, as he was the Hulk. They felt the determination Steve had when he fought Red Skull. They felt the courage Thor showed when he fought the Destroyer. They felt the rage Logan carried when he fought Silver Samurai. They felt the doubt Tony had after he fought Rhodey. They then saw Tony looking at Loki as it showed them fighting together before they were transported here.

"Cause if we can't protect the Earth, you can be damn well sure we'll avenge It." he said as everyone blinked as the memories ended. They all felt respect for the heroes as Superman continued speaking.

"They were brought here by means they don't know. But they still helped the Earth, no matter which one it was, so that's why I say, I'm proud to have these Avengers part of the Justice League!" he said as everyone cheered. Green Lantern then called some of the heroes.

"Captain Atom! Kara! Captain America, Wolverine, Spider-Man!" Green Lantern called as each hero met up with him as they made their way to the Javelin. They then heard footsteps as they saw Green Arrow run up to them. Spider-Man tuned out the conversation as he heard Green Arrow talk.

"Uh uh, no one's playing pinball with my molecules again!" he said as Spider-Man made a retort

"I know, it's fun, right?" he asked in a joking manner as Green Arrow glared at him.

"Not funny." He said as they boarded the Javelin. Supergirl immediately walked up to Green Lantern.

"So you're gonna let me drive, right?" she asked with a smile as Captain Atom's eyes widened.

"Whoa, whoa, is she certified to fly a Javelin?" he asked worryingly as she looked at him.

"Why don't you take the stick out, Corporal?" she asked as he glared at her for a second.

"Captain," he said as she stuck out her tongue at him as she sat in a seat and looked to see Green Arrow, Wolverine, Captain America, and Spider-Man looking at her as she smiled innocently. Peter shook his head as the Javelin took off.

"I just know this is going to be FUN."

**There we go! What do you think? Like it? Hate it? Should I give Spidey and Black Canary a mother/son relationship? Let me know in either the reviews or PM me. A-BOMBLIKEABOSS out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello people, A-BOMBLIKEABOSS here with another chapter. In this one, I'm having a little surprise at the end of this chapter. Lets do this.**

**Chapter 5**

As the Javelin flew to Mong Chai, the seven heroes conversed among each other as Green Arrow talked with Captain Atom.

"Is that a containment suit?" he asked as he nodded his head.

"Uh huh, I'm not flesh and blood anymore, just living energy." Captain Atom said as Green Arrow leaned back.

"That wouldn't be NUCLEAR energy, would it?" he asked worryingly.

"With a name like Captain Atom, what do you think?" Captain Atom asked rhetorically.

"I think you're what I marched against back in college." Green Arrow said as they landed on the ground. They then stepped out. They conversed among each other as Green Arrow stayed on the ramp. All of a sudden, Peter's Spider-Sense went off as he looked up to see people aiming rocket launchers at them.

"Heads up!" he said as Green Lantern threw a shield destroying the rockets. The people were about to fire again when a helicopter descended from the sky as a general stepped out.

"My apologies for the fireworks," he said as he introduced himself. The heroes noticed how he seemed to dismiss their help. They went back to the Javelin as Green Arrow left with the Geiger counter as Wolverine and Captain America followed him.

"Look, you guys don't need to follow me," he said as Steve put a hand on his shoulder.

"Son, you're not running off on your own without help, we're offering that help," he said as Logan nodded his head. Green Arrow sighed for a minute before nodding his head.

"All right, fine," he said as they saw a truck about to fall off a bridge. They immediately saved the driver as they heard giant footsteps and turned to see a giant robot with a flaming skull that reminded Steve and Logan of the Ghost Rider. It then fired at them as Green Lantern saved them. They then took Green Lantern and Captain America who were injured during the fight back to the Javelin. They then discussed how they had to find a way to stop it when Captain Atom flew up into space as they saw an explosion. They then proceeded to fight the monster as Green Arrow shot several rods into the monster ending the fight.

**Several Minutes Later**

Spider-Man was sitting in the med bay with a bandage around his head and a cast on his arm, looking at Steve in the med bay. Suddenly, he heard the door open and saw Donna walk in as she sat by him.

"Hello," she said as he nodded his head.

"Hey," he said as she looked at Steve.

"He is special to you five right?" she asked.

"Out of all the heroes in my world, he's the best of all of us. So yeah, seeing him hurt this bad will put us on edge." Peter said as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, I hope you all heal soon," she said as she got up and walked away, leaving Peter thinking. He wasn't sure why, but he actually felt comfortable when Donna spoke to him. When she first talked to him, he found it hard to concentrate or make a joke. He thought it was because of her beauty at first and that he would get used to it, but no, he still found it hard to concentrate. He couldn't be falling for her. Could he?

* * *

**Unknown Location**

Cold.

That was all he felt as he was laying on his back on some table with blurry vision. But he felt his heart beat, so he was still alive, but how? He then stiffened as he felt a hand hook something to his chest as he slowly opened his eyes to see a man attaching something to him as he tried to get up.

"You're awake!" he said shocked as a blonde woman with blue eyes and short hair walked in. She immediately saw him and flew toward him and pinned him to the wall.

"Wow, we only just met and you're already getting kinky with me," he said jokingly as she blushed but pressed him harder.

"I'm Galatea, who are you?" she asked as he sighed.

"Ben. Ben Reilly."

**Okay, I know I didn't go into detail on the episode, but I was so freakin LAZY and wanted to begin Spidey's relationship with Donna. Also, should I have Diana threaten Spidey about him and Donna when she finds out? Let me know in the reviews or PM me. A-BOMBLIKEABOSS out.**


End file.
